A radio frequency (RF) power amplifier (PA) is a component of an RF front-end module (FEM) that provides up-converted signal transmission in wireless telecommunications by amplifying a radio signal into an antenna. Transistors within an RF PA are typically biased by supplying an unregulated battery voltage to the FEM. In some instances, a supplemental regulated voltage source can be made available external to the FEM. However, this increases the overall system cost.